1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat slider mechanism, and, particularly to a power seat slider mechanism which can be implemented for automotive vehicle seats.
2. Description of The Background Art
The seat slider mechanism of the invention is particularly applicable to automotive vehicles, especially vehicles equipped with seat belts which affix to a rear portion of a seat, in a so-called belt-in arrangement, for restraining occupants during accident impact, sudden stopping, etc.
A power seat slider which utilizes a lower rail and rack construction is known in the art. This rack is engaged with a pinion gear and an upper rail is slidably supported on the lower rail. The pinion gear is held by the upper rail and associated with a motor via flexible cable to provide driving force for moving a seat mounted on the upper rail. In the above described power seat mechanism, a belt anchor is affixed to an upper rail for effecting a belt-in arrangement.
However, in the above arrangement, there is a danger of separation or bending of the upper and lower rails should collision, sudden stopping, or other sudden stress be applied to the seat structure. Therefore, in order to completely restrict vehicle occupants in the event of a collision, etc., mutually engaging steel guide members are welded to the upper and lower rails respectively, for slidably and reliably mounting the seat. However, with this arrangement, a seat mounting assembly becomes heavy and bulky, as well as complicated. Furthermore, manufacturing such a mounting involves high cost for both materials and labor.